Apple pie full of love
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Castiel ne sait qu'une chose.. Il veut faire plaisir à Dean et il sait qu'une tarte aux pommes conviendra.. Mais on ne s'improvise pas pâtissier..


**_Cet os est pour ma française préférée , Mia voila mon cadeau pour mon absence xD..._**

 ** _J'espère que cet écrit tout en douceur vous plaira._**

* * *

Castiel n'avait qu'une seule envie , faire une tarte pour Dean. Le chasseur et lui s'étaient disputés le matin même pour une broutille et Castiel voulait se faire pardonner.

L'ainé était parti à la chasse avec Sam et ils allaient bientôt rentrer. Castiel était parti dans une supérette et après avoir acheté un livre de pâtisseries , avait pris tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

Et le voila dans la cuisine , les mains pleines de pâtes et les cheveux remplis de farine. Il tape sur la pâte , un peu trop fort visiblement vu qu'il y a la marque de son poing dans l'inox.

Il souffle en voyant sa pâte se détériorer mais enfin , il a suivi toutes les étapes pourquoi est ce que cela ne marche pas. Il refait une boule , qui est d'ailleurs tout plaquant. Il remet de la farine et s'en mets sur le front en se frottant le visage.

Il la malaxe avec ses mains farineuses. Mais elle continue de lui coller aux doigts et il n'arrive pas a la rouler pour qu'elle soit bien lisse. Il parvint à faire un semblant de pâte aplatie , il la dispose dans le moule tant bien que mal.

Il sursaute et fait tomber le plat lorsque Dean l'interpelle.

\- Cas.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Comme pris en flagrant délit , Castiel baisse la tête. La cuisine est dans un état abominable , il y a de la farine partout du sol au plafond , des peaux de pommes menacent de tomber par terre et il y un renfoncement dans le plan de travail..

\- Je suis désolé.. dit-il. Je vais tout ranger.

Dean s'approche toujours silencieux. Il veut prendre le livre mais l'ange du jeudi est plus rapide et le prends entre ses bras pour ne pas qu'il voit.

\- C'est quoi? demande-t-il.

\- Rien du tout..

\- Cas.. Allez montre je vais pas me moquer..

Il prend le livre délicatement des mains du fils de Dieu. Castiel se triture les doigts et râle dans sa barbe lorsqu'ils sont collés. Il sent son coeur faire un arrêt lorsque Dean sourit.

Le chasseur retombe sur la page sans difficulté , les traces de pâtes témoignent de son usage. Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit avant qu'il ne regarde de nouveau son ange gardien.

\- Je.. Je voulais te faire une tarte pour te faire plaisir mais..Je n'y arrive pas..

Dean rit doucement et Castiel fait la moue , se moque-t-il de lui?

\- C'est très gentil Cas..Mais on s'improvise pas pâtissier..

\- Je voulais te faire ta tarte préférée.. bouda-t-il.

Dean sourit avant de lui frotter ses cheveux , la farine tombant à leurs pieds.

\- D'accord on va la faire ensemble cette tarte.. Mais d'abord tu va te décrasser le visage et les mains t'en a partout.. dit-il tendrement.

Castiel hoche la tête avant d'aller vers l'évier pendant que Dean nettoie tout le bordel. Castiel revint tout propre et Dean regrette qu'il n'ait plus tout le tas de farine dans sa chevelure noire.

Il secoua la tête devant sa réflexion.

\- Alors on va commencer par la pâte..

\- C'est très difficile.. confia Castiel.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas le plus simple mais quand on la réussit une fois, on sait la refaire... La tarte de ma mère était exceptionnelle..Elle..

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Castiel fixé sur lui.

\- Quoi?

\- J'adore t'entendre parler de Mary..

\- Hum.. Ouais.. Bon on va reprendre..

Il se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer à Castiel tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- Bon on va d'abord tout pesé..

Castiel pesa chaque ingrédient minutieusement , au gramme près ce qui fit rire le chasseur. Dean laissa Castiel faire la pâte surveillant ses faits et gestes.

Il l'aida ensuite à l'étaler et il sourit en voyant le regard tout fière de Castiel en posant la pâte étalée dans le moule.

\- Bon on va la piquer.. Et mettre des haricots secs..

\- D'accord Dean..

Castiel et Dean se mirent ensuite à découper les pommes. Le Winchester sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Castiel lorsqu'il mélangea les pommes aux autres ingrédients.

\- D'accord... On peut les mettre sur la pâte..

Castiel hocha de la tête et regarda son protégé disposé les pommes.

\- Que doit-on faire maintenant Dean?

\- On va faire le crumble Cas..

Dean disposa tout dans un saladier et regarda son ami faire. Il se décida de l'aider lorsqu'il vit que l'ange éprouvait quelques difficultés. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment et se mit derrière lui , malaxant avec lui le mélange.

Il aurait pu poser sa tête sur son épaule mais ne le fit pas. Il frissonna lorsque Castiel tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Dean c'est bon non? murmura-t-il.

Alors que Dean allait lui répondre , le moment fut coupé par Sam qui débarqua dans la cuisine. Dean s'éloigna rapidement de Castiel , il fit le tour et se lava les mains.

Il ne releva pas le regard et dit simplement.

\- Cas mets le sur la tarte..

Castiel se sentit mal , ayant l'impression que le moment qu'il partageait était fini. Dean sortit de la pièce après avoir enfournée la tarte. Il resta dans la cuisine et fit la vaisselle.

Dean était très en colère contre son frère , il avait vraiment envie de lui en coller une. Il faillit le faire lorsque Sam plaisanta.

\- Et quoi Dean tu nous faisais un remake de ghost?

Dean se retourna le regard noir.

\- Ta gueule Sam! Tu fais chier.. Tu as tout gâcher..

\- Arrête ton char Dean.. Comme si tu allais l'embrasser..

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la tête de son aîné.

\- Quoi? Tu allais vraiment le faire? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Je.. Je sais pas peut être mais en tout cas vu que tu as débarqué...

\- Tu te trouves des excuses tu n'as qu'à aller l'embrasser ton ange..

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.. râla-t-il.

Sam montra ses mains en signe d'excuse.

\- D'accord excuse moi.. Mais si tu le veux vraiment , fonce il n'attends que ca..

\- Tu dis des conneries..

\- Dean je vous ai vu.. Et puis tous le monde sait que Cas craque sur toi sauf toi..

Dean passa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai pas envie de me prendre un vent... confia-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment débile ou quoi? Il ne veut que cela en quelle langue je dois te le dire.. Alors va l'embrasser ou je le fais.. ricana-t-il.

\- Tu as pas intérêt!

Il le pointa du doigt et le poussa gentiment pour passer. Il ressuya ses mains sur son jeans avant d'avancer doucement vers la cuisine. Il trouva Castiel en train de jeter les morceaux de pommes dans la poubelle. Il semblait triste ..

Dean se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer , l'être céleste sursauta.

\- Tout se passe bien Cas? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui.. Il reste 5 minutes.. Tu peux y aller si tu veux je la sortirais..

\- Non.. Je vais rester avec toi..

Il s'avança , tapotant de ses doigts le plan de travail.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il incrédule?

\- Pourquoi tu veux rester avec moi Dean?

Dean releva la tête et vit qu'il ne se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de l'ange. Il bégaya , il s'arrêta se sentant ridicule. Il souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre.

\- J'aime.. passer du temps avec toi Cas.. Tu fais partie de la famille..

\- Moi aussi j'aime rester avec vous.. Surtout toi Dean..

\- Pourtant je suis pas le plus marrant.. sourit-il fataliste.

\- Tu es le meilleur être humain que je connaisse , ton âme est si belle Dean.. Si seulement tu pouvais la voir..

Il posa sa main sur celle de son humain.

\- Cas pourquoi tu veilles sur moi? Je te mérite pas..

\- Tu mérites qu'on veille sur toi.. Tu veilles sur Sam... Sur tous le monde tous le temps.. Et moi je veille sur toi et tu le mérites car tu es un homme bon..

\- Cas.. Est ce qu'un ange aussi bon que toi pourrait aimer un type minable comme moi..

\- Dean tu n'es pas minable.. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi..

\- Tu m'aimes? réitéra-t-il.

\- Oui même si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard durant tous l'échange.

\- C'est réciproque Cas..

Castiel avança timidement sa main avant de la poser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Dean..

Dean ne lui répondit pas mais il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner lorsque l'ange répondit à son baiser ,le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et tournoyèrent ensemble.

\- Euh les gars la tarte va cramé.

Dean s'éloigna de Castiel.

\- Ta gueule Sam.

Sam sourit avant d'hausser les épaules et de partir en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cet os vous a plu :)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


End file.
